1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a reflective device, more particularly, to such mirror systems having self-dimming mirrors and a viewable monitor placed adjacent to the reflective device for display of numerical and graphical information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic mirrors which automatically control the glare from bright headlights of rearward sources, or glare from a rearward sun near the horizon, (sun rising or setting) have been available for some time. Methods for controlling the glare reflected in these mirrors have included employment of motorized prismatic mirrors, utilization of liquid crystal shutters and use of electrochromic (EC) mirror reflective elements, wherein the reflectivity of the mirror is controlled via an applied voltage. The major problem with EC based devices is the relatively slow response time of the dimming function to the onset of the bright light source, typically in the range of several seconds. A number of systems have been proposed, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,614 issued to Platzer Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,951 issued to Jordan et al., among others. Examples of control systems utilizing these type of devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,093.
What is desired is to provide light sensors in automatic mirror control circuits which achieve enhanced performance in response time (in the range of 10 milliseconds or less) and cost benefits relative to previously achieved technology. In addition, the option of utilizing a touch screen selection and adjustment of the dimming function, as well as a toggle switch and having numerical and graphical displays viewable on monitors located behind the mirror for user information and convenience are desired features. Providing these features will enable manufacturers to offer the comfort and advantages of glare control mirrors to the public at affordable prices.